heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Petrelli
Peter Petrelli is one of Heroes' main characters, played by Milo Ventimiglia. He is an empath whose power allows him to absorb and reproduce the powers of others. Overview Season One Volume One Living a normal life as a home nurse for Charles Deveaux and helplessly in love with Simone Deveaux, he has various dreams of him flying through New York City and tries to convince his older brother Nathan that he can fly. After seeing a painting of himself flying made by Isaac Mendez, he is convinced to jump off a building and fly. When he does, Nathan reveals his ability to fly and catches Peter. He loses his grip and Peter unknowingly flies down to the ground. He wakes up in the hospital and Nathan tries to convince Peter that he was imagining the whole thing. Then Peter forces Nathan to reveal his power and learns that he can fly too. He realizes he can fly only when he's around Nathan and then learns that he can absorb the abilities of others when he paints the future. He meets Hiro Nakamura (Linderman's future) in the subway and gets the message "Save The Cheerleader Save The World". He confesses his feelings for Simone and the two get together after her breakup with Isaac. Later he goes to Odessa and saves the cheerleader Claire Bennet from getting killed by Sylar, wondering if he saved the world. Then he dreams of himself exploding and destroying all of New York City. He falls into a coma and repeatedly sees the event over and over again until he sees a man he never met before. He finally awakens and sees the man in the streets, but no one else seems to be able to see him. He is Claude Rains and seeks his help in controlling his powers. He learns how to call upon a power without having to be near the person but then is attacked by Noah Bennet and The Haitian. He carries Claude and is able to fly on his own for the first time. He learns that Isaac was the one who rat him out and the two confront each other. The struggle ends with Simone's death and Peter leaving to see Mohinder Suresh, only to confront Sylar instead. He dies against Sylar until Claire removes the shard in his head and he instantly heals. Then he and Nathan discover their own mother is involved with the plan to destroy New York City. Peter and Claire meet Noah, Matt Parkman, and Ted Sprague, accidentally absorbing his ability. He got it under control in time and then decides to leave town with Claire and Ted. But Ted gets killed by Sylar and Claire runs away from Peter after trusting Nathan. He reads Nathan's mind and discovers the truth, running off, but losing control over his ability. He dreams the past and encounters Charles Deveaux again, convincing him that in the end, love is all that matters. He awakens to see Noah Bennet and goes with him to fight Sylar. He fights him and apparently apprehended Sylar until his hands began to glow. Nathan arrives and then flies him to the sky, exploding. Season Two Volume Two He ends up in Ireland with no memories of who he is and was found by Irish thugs. He is tortured and is confused over his abilities. He defends a girl named Caitlin from these mobsters by shooting electricity a man, punched another man with super strength, and disarms the last man with telekinesis. Ricky, the leader of the Irish thugs wants to use Peter and promises to give him a box of his possessions that might help him regain his memories. After helping them, he reads a man's mind to find out that he was going to betray them and take the money for himself. He shoots Peter in the chest, but he heals and uses telekinesis to pin him to the wall, almost killing him. He believes himself to be a monster but Caitlin convinces him that he is a good person at heart. They kiss passionately with Peter not looking into his past, but moving toward the future. Later Elle Bishop shows up wanting to find Peter and kills Ricky when he refuses to reveal where Peter is. Peter paints the future and it shows him in Montreal with Caitlin. He goes there and accidentally takes Caitlin and himself to the future a year from now in New York City. He discovers that the Shanti Virus destroyed 93% of the world's population and that it is continuing to spread. He returns to the present without Caitlin and tries to go back, but couldn't. Then he attacks Adam Monroe with Electrokinesis and then uses Rapid Cellular Regeneration to restore his lost memories thanks to Adam. Four months ago, after he exploded, he scarred Nathan and takes to the hospital. He leaves undetected and is attacked by Elle. Bob Bishop claims he is able to treat him and take away his powers forever. So Peter agrees to stay and meets Adam as his cell mate. Elle fools around with Peter by continuously shocking him and flirts with him as well. Adam reveals the truth to Peter about The Company's true intentions and convinces him to escape. They escape but are cornered by Elle and The Haitian. They go their separate ways and then Elle subdues Adam while The Haitian takes down Peter. The Haitian erases Peter's memories and leaves him in the shipping container. After his memories are restored, he goes with Adam to Victoria Pratt to find out the virus' location and uses Telepathy to get it out of her. When she is about to shoot Peter, Adam steps in and shoots Victoria in the back of the head, killing her. They go to Odessa, Texas and confront Hiro Nakamura. Peter and Hiro fight briefly before Peter electrifies him, knocking him out. Then he uses Telekinesis to open the vault and then Hiro steps in again. He is about to kill Hiro but then Matt Parkman uses his ability to stop Peter but then they have a mind battle until Peter uses telekinesis to push him away. He comes face to face with Nathan and realizes that Adam's intentions aren't so pure. He destroys the virus and stands by his brother's side when he decides to reveal to the world about people with abilities. Then watches helplessly as Nathan is shot twice in the chest. Season Three Volume Three He chases after the shooter and is trapped inside the body of Jesse Murphy, a level five prisoner by his future self who is the shooter. After Sylar and Elle fight, all the level 5 prisoners escape and Peter goes with Knox to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone. He is joined by Flint Gordon Jr. and The German to rob a bank but Knox has other plans, revenge against The Company. Knox discovers Peter is in Jesse and threatens his life but then Peter uses Jesse's ability against Knox. Time freezes and Future Peter frees Peter from Jesse's body. Then his future self takes Peter to the future where everyone has abilities and could destroy the world as a result. Future Peter tells Peter that he needs to absorb Sylar's ability to understand how things work to find out how to stop this. Then Future Claire kills Future Peter and then hunts down the Present Peter. Peter goes to Future Mohinder and sees that he has become a monster because of the flawed formula. He reads Future Mohinder's mind to find Sylar and teleports to the Bennet Home in Costa Verde. He ignites flames and enters the home to find little boy running around and that Sylar has changed. He prefers Gabriel Gray now and fights the "hunger" for his son. Future Gabriel refuses to let Peter absorb his ability until he paints the future and tells Peter how to access his ability. After absorbing his ability, Peter and Future Gabriel confront Future Claire, Knox, and Daphne. During the struggle, Future Gabriel's son dies and then he explodes, killing over 200,000 people and Costa Verde. Peter and Future Claire survived due to their healing ability and Future Nathan shows up. He offers Peter to read his mind to prove his intentions are good but Peter is consumed by the "hunger", killing him. He teleports back to the present in Sylar's cell and uses Superhuman Strength to pin him to the wall. He breaks his neck after finding out that he is his brother and confronts his mother on her secrets. He gives into the "hunger" and tries to open his mother's head, but Sylar uses Telekinesis to knock Peter out. Angela put Peter in a medical induced coma and in a level 5 cell. Later Sylar wakes him up and needs his help to wake their mother up from her coma. He uses Telepathy to enter her mind but sees an image and it is the logo for a company called Pinehearst. Sylar doesn't want Peter to go and they have a battle. Peter uses Flight to fly Sylar to the wall and then Sylar uses Telekinesis to push Peter, then Peter uses Electrokinesis to blast Sylar and then uses Superhuman Strength to knock him unconscious. Peter puts Sylar in the coma and leaves for Pinehearst. Peter appears at the entrance at Pinehearst and uses Invisibility to enter without detection. He confronts the villains and is shocked to see his father alive and well. He gives his father a hug and then all of his abilities were taken away. His father locked Peter up and then he manages to escape temporary but Arthur uses Peter's abilities against him. He is taken to the lab and Mohinder Suresh is planning to do tests on him for the formula. Then Sylar comes to his rescue and then he escapes. Later he finds Sylar siding with his father and then Sylar tosses Peter out a window but uses Telekinesis to slow down his fall, letting him survive. He is rescued by Claire and taken back home. He tells Nathan that their father is still alive and took his powers away. He and Claire teamed up to escape Knox and Flint and headed to Primatech. They are reunited with Matt, Daphne, Angela, and Nathan to figure out how to stop Arthur Petrelli. Peter and Nathan go to Haiti to find The Haitian and then when the eclipse starts, Nathan loses his power to fly and have to walk the rest of the way. They find The Haitian and helps him take down his brother. Then Nathan decides to side with Arthur and his plan to give people abilities. Peter returns to Primatech with The Haitian and is ordered to shoot Arthur straight through the head in order to kill him for good, since he is too powerful to contain. Finally Peter confronts his father and shoots a bullet but Sylar stops it, questions Arthur and then releases the bullet, killing him. After his father's death, he confronts Nathan over his choices and then knocks him out. He teams up with Knox and Flint to destroy the formula for good. When Flint is about to kill Peter, Nathan knocks him out and fights Peter. Flint sets the place on fire and Peter injects himself with the formula in order to save Nathan from the fire. They have a heated argument and then Nathan flies away, leaving Peter alone. Volume Four Two months later, he is a paramedic and gets a call from Claire Bennet saying his brother is rounding up people with abilities. He meets Mohinder Suresh again in the cab and talk about the government rounding up people with abilities. Peter goes to see his mother and instead meets Nathan, arranging a date. Then Nathan meets Peter at his apartment and gives Peter the choice to join him, but he refuses. Then Noah Bennet tasers Peter from behind. Then Claire wakes him up and then Peter absorbs Mohinder's ability of Superhuman Strength by touching his hand, then he breaks his restraints and fights off the guards with ease. He accidentally touches Tracy's hands and absorbs her ability, freezing the wall in the plane, breaking and then the plane crashes. He runs with Claire and then Noah Bennet holds him at gunpoint, but lets him go because he can't bring himself to kill him. Peter meets up with Tracy Strauss and come up with a plan to take down Nathan. The plan goes wrong, then Peter absorbs Nathan's ability of Flight and escapes, leaving Tracy behind. Peter meets with Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura, and Ando Masahashi on taking on the government. Later, Matt, Mohinder, and Peter go to Costa Verde to kidnap Noah Bennet to see what he knows. Peter uses this information to find Noah's storage room and Danko's involvement. Realizing Matt and Mohinder are in danger, he leaves Danko's place and rescues Matt but couldn't rescue Mohinder. He sees Matt paint the future in Isaac's loft and then someone called Rebel warns them that agents are coming and tells them where Daphne was. Peter absorbs Matt's ability of Telepathy to help him control minds in Building 26 and then they infiltrated with ease. Peter uploaded a video sent by Rebel that showed evidence of the government operation. Matt distracted the guards while Peter made his escape with the video. Peter arranged for a trade for the video and was set-up, getting shot in the arm by Danko, falling off the building but Nathan flies in and rescues him. Peter absorbs his ability and flies away from him. Later, he rescues Angela Petrelli from agents and flies her to the Statue of Liberty. Then they fly to a church to hide and Angela prays to God. Peter makes a plead with God to make him special in order to save the world and needs his help again. Then agents showed up and Noah Bennet lets them go. Angela dreams of their next move and head to Coyote Sands to unearth the truth on what happened here. Nathan and Claire meet up with them, needing to bring this family back together again. Peter repairs his relationship with his brother and helps his mother confront her sister, Alice. After Alice escapes, Nathan tells everyone that he is going to meet with the President to end things but Claire points out that he already is. Everyone is shocked to see this and then Noah says it must be Sylar. Nathan wants to confront Sylar alone and then Peter follows him. He finds Nathan unconscious in his office and they team up to fight Sylar. When they arrive, they fly towards Sylar and he fights back using Electrokinesis. Then Sylar and Nathan fly off, but Peter was able to get Sylar's ability after stating he couldn't fly after them. They meet with Noah Bennet and then Peter shape shifts into The President and injects Sylar with a powerful tranquilizer. He is there along with the other heroes when they cremate "Sylar's" body, unknown that Nathan is dead and Sylar has been altered to become Nathan Petrelli. Advanced Human Powers Much mystery surrounded Peter's powers before and after the first few episodes. While every main character was said outright to have a power in press releases, Peter was simply billed as "trying to convince his brother he can fly". Eventually, Peter did indeed display the power to levitate, but only after his brother flew. The exact power he had and its nature were officially explained in an article from the October 9-14 TV Guide. Peter's original ability was empathic mimicry; Peter could absorb the ability of another advanced human once in close proximity. Peter's ability is stolen by his father Arthur during the third volume "Fugitives." Peter later injects himself with the formula which grants him an altered version of his original ability; he can once again absorb the abilities of others but only by physical contact. He is also limited to one ability; once he absorbs an ability the previous ability he held is lost. In "Hiros," Peter successfully reproduces Isaac's precognition in order to finish a painting. While Peter's eyes undergo the same change as Isaac's, he doesn't use any heroin to activate the power. He believes his crude levitation sketch was also made by reproducing Isaac's power to draw the future. In "Distractions", Peter is pushed off a 30-story building by Claude and lands on the roof of a taxi cab. He was impaled by a piece of the cab, but got up and regenerated, like Claire Bennet. It was revealed that Peter has to remember how he felt when he met the heroes to reproduce their powers. Full List of Powers (In Chronogical Order) *empathic mimicry - Original Power *Precognitive dreaming - Angela Petrelli *Flight - Nathan Petrelli *Precognitive painting - Isaac Mendez *Space-time manipulation - Hiro Nakamura *Rapid cellular regeneration - Claire Bennet *Telepathy - Matt Parkman *Telekinesis - Sylar *Invisibility - Claude *Radiation Manipulation - Ted Sprague *super strength - Niki Sanders *Electrokinesis - Elle bishop *Phasing - D.L. Hawkins *Pyrokinesis - Flint Gordon Jr. *Intutive Aptitude - Sylar *super speed - Daphne Now his powers are limited as seen in the latest Heroes episode. He is only allowed to stick with one power at a time. *Power replacation(Artificial) These are the following abilities he has duplicated. Note: he prefers to keep flight as his ability as he has taken it on three occasions. His current ability is shapeshifting from Sylar as of the episode An Invisible Thread. *Flight - Nathan Petrelli *enhancedstrength - Mohinder Suresh *cryokinesis - Tracy Strauss *Telepathy - Matt Parkman *Shapeshifting - Sylar Appearances Genesis Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter